Dodging Silver Bullets
by kamikazefairy
Summary: A series of chance encounters cause Draco and Ginny to see each other more clearly. Of course, the world of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to JKR
1. Raining Malfoy

A single sigh was all she could offer to express the pain caused by months of agony, all because of him. Apparently, her rogue heart enjoyed watching her suffer. Ginny knew all about unrequited love, most memorably from her previous crush on the untouchable Harry Potter. But this was entirely different. This went against her house, her family (especially her 6 overprotective elder brothers), and everything she had been taught to abhor. This boy absolutely screamed trouble. But this boy was also quite possibly the sexiest creature she had ever laid eyes on.

There were very few places at Hogwarts where Ginny could study (or, more accurately, daydream) for hours at a time without fear of interruption. The stands above the Quidditch pitch happened to be one of these rare places, and, as an added bonus, some afternoons she could watch the various house teams practice without drawing attention to herself.

One of these lazy afternoons, Ginny was watching a particularly interesting Slytherin scrimmage. She had to be extremely cautious while watching Slytherin practices for two reasons: one of their Beaters, Millicent Bulstrode liked to fly high, and if that cow spotted her, she was as good as dead. Also, all Slytherins hated all Gryffindors, as a general rule, and a lot of Slytherins had Death Eater parents who would love to know that their offspring caused injury to a blood traitor.

Flint, the Slytherin captain, had a special way of challenging his star Seeker, Draco Malfoy. He released 10 Snitches simultaneously, and timed Malfoy as he chased down all 10 of the elusive golden spheres. After the first two minutes, Malfoy was punished with 25 laps around the pitch for every 10 seconds. As much as Ginny loathed the lanky blonde, she'd never seen him fly a single penalty lap, and even she had to admit that he held an impressive record.

As Flint opened today's box, Malfoy was nothing more than a blur. He had caught the first 5 almost before she could comprehend it, and was now pursuing 2 snitches that seemed to have adopted the buddy system. His broom was a part of his body, carrying his fluid motions effortlessly. He barreled into a steep dive, stopping mere inches above the ground with both of his current quarry in his right hand. Turning around, he scanned for the remaining 3 elusive spheres. Malfoy took off toward the announcer's box, and, without stopping, shot skyward, slowing only when he held another snitch in his in hand. But where was the final snitch?

Malfoy made a circuit high around the pitch as Ginny crouched down out of sight in the Gryffindor box. As soon as she had decided that he might get his first round of penalty laps, he made an about face and started hurling directly towards her! Before she hit the floor, she had just enough time to catch a glimpse of a golden snitch followed by a silver bullet.

She barely had time to duck as Malfoy made a crash landing in the box almost on top of her. For one split second, their eyes met. Ginny knew her jaw was probably on the floor, but she couldn't help but stare, openmouthed, at the angel of masculine beauty lying on the floor staring back at her. His perfectly combed platinum hair hung loose around his face, and his training trousers clung to certain places that made Ginny blush. His well toned torso was bare and shone with sweat, and his usual sneer was missing, allowing Ginny to admire his strong, angular jaw and his deep, mercury eyes. All too soon, though, the illusion was broken as his lip upturned and his scowl returned.

"What are you doing up here, Weasel? Spying, so you can run back to your precious Potter?"

"No, I, er… see?" She pushed her homework forward.

She looked so innocent that Draco's sneer faltered for one moment. Then it was back to business.

"Look, I just come up here to be alone. I see all the practices occasionally, not just Slytherin. I know I'm not supposed to be here, but its usually so quiet. But if _they_ see me here" she glanced toward the pitch. "Well lets just say that everything is quiet when you're dead. And what makes you think I would tell _Harry_ anything?"

"MALFOY! YOU'RE WORKING ON 75 LAPS NOW! AS LONG AS YOU'VE BEEN UP THERE, YOU HAD BETTER BE DEAD!"

"Shit. If I don't go now, he'll come up here. Not that I care if they beat_ you_ to a pulp, but people will talk, and I don't want anyone thinking I was in _your_ company, Weaslette. Now hand me that snitch so I can go."

Ginny did not remember catching the snitch, but now she wanted to throw it at Malfoy's face. But, since he was all that was standing between her and a handful of angry, older Slytherins, she decided to play nice. As she handed over the snitch, their hands brushed. Her skin tingled where his hand had touched hers, and she was afraid that Malfoy would see the blush that rose to her face.

"Alright Weasel. As soon as practice is over, you get out of here. Potty better not be able to block my new strategy next week, and I had better not catch you here next practice. If I do, I'll make sure I'm not the one who finds you."

And with that, he kicked off with one fluid motion and was gone. She could halfway hear him making some excuse to Flint about hitting his head. She didn't care. She decided to wait out the rest of practice asleep on the floor. She had just been saved by one nasty, beautiful Slytherin, and no matter what his reason, she was grateful.


	2. A Surreal Walk

One pair of soft brown eyes occupied Draco's mind continually. Flint had given him 100 laps, but he had done close to 300 before he felt sane enough to land. He was now showering in the team locker room. How could she manage to go from being so vulnerable to fighting mad in under a second? Even under the pressure of her situation she had managed to hold onto her sense of humor. How the insipid Potter had managed to catch the fancy of a girl like Weasley was beyond him. For a Gryffindor, she wasn't half bad. She had nicely proportioned body, and was tall for her age with long, well-muscled legs, the courage and wit of someone twice her age, sparkling brown eyes and radiant, unruly red hair that gave her a wild, untamed air. But, she was a Gryffindor and a Weasley, which negated every compliment he could ever give her.

When Ginny woke up it was after dark, and her stomach was howling. All of her muscles protested from being forced to lie on the hard wooden bench. She heaved herself reluctantly to her feet, stretched, and started her way back to the castle. Her roommates were probably wondering where she had disappeared to this time, and it was definitely past supper. She would have to sneak into the kitchens and persuade the house elves to give her a snack.

As she finally reached the ground beneath the stands, she thought she saw movement out of the corner of her eye. After weighing her options for a moment, she decided she was probably just paranoid, and made her way towards the path to the castle. Just in case, she kept her wand at the ready. She was jumpy now, and at the next sound she heard, she whirled around and yelled "Petrificus Totalus!"

From where she stood, she could barely make out the form of a frozen Draco Malfoy falling to the ground. Cursing her hasty hexing, she ran to him and muttered the countercurse. Sitting up, Draco spat out the leaves that he had collected when he fell face-first onto the ground. The left side of his face was covered in dirt, and his platinum hair stood up in twenty different directions. Ginny couldn't contain her laughter. The sixth year Slytherin was normally perfectly groomed, and she had never seen him in such a state of disarray.

"So, in addition to spying on private Quidditch practices, you also sneak about the grounds at night, hexing anyone who happens to cross your path, just for shits and giggles? You're battier than I first thought" growled an irate Draco.

"Not _anyone_, I was just afraid it was a Death Eater"

"If I _had_ been a Death Eater, I probably would have expected you to jinx me and blocked it!"

"If? You might as well be one, sneaking around at all hours. Besides, your whole family supports you-know-who anyway, so all you're missing is your ridiculous mask and the Dark Mark!"

Ginny stood up and began to stomp away, but Draco caught up to her, grabbed her arm, and spun her around. Seething, he brought his face within an inch of hers.

"What my family happens to be does not define who I am, and you would do well to keep your mouth closed on issues you are ignorant about."

He then bent down to collect his bag and stalked toward Hogwarts. Ginny was torn. On the one hand, it had really hurt when he grabbed her arm, and she had never allowed anyone to use that tone of voice with her. On the other hand, when he was speaking, she had seen the pain in his eyes. If he really wasn't on you-know-who's side, she couldn't even imagine how hard it would be to grow up in the same house with one of his biggest supporters. She didn't know whether she wanted to hex him again, or run to him and hold him. So, she decided to do nothing. She sat down on the ground and gazed up at the night sky.

Draco knew he shouldn't have been so rough with the girl, but she was treading on dangerous ground. Nobody spoke to him like that. Nobody brought his family and their activities up without a sound thrashing. But, the look on Ginny's face when he snapped almost melted his anger. Almost. She would probably run back to her dorm and cry, or try to hex him again. But… if she were running, wouldn't he hear her? He didn't hear anything. What was she doing? She couldn't stay here. It was dark and they were very close to the Forbidden Forrest. Cursing his newfound weakness, he turned his head slightly to see if he could catch a glimpse of her without her noticing. She was lying on the ground exactly where he had left her. Was she okay? He turned around and walked back to where she was lying.

"Weasley? Are you okay?" he said softly.

She wasn't crying, as he had expected. She didn't even give any signs of being upset at all. Her expression was absolutely unreadable, and he could see the reflection of the moon in her chocolate eyes. She nodded once, never breaking her meditation on the heavens. Draco sighed and held out his hand.

"Let me walk you to the gates. You shouldn't be out here alone."

She continued to stare at the sky, and he felt silly standing there, hand extended, being ignored.

"Okay. Have it your way. But you know there are werewolves in there, and werewolves just love little girls. Especially redheaded Gryffindors."

She looked at him and rolled her eyes, but sat up anyway.

"Fine. You can walk me back. But I am perfectly capable of standing up all my own, even if I am an just an ignorant little Weasley."

"I never said you were ignorant, you just don't know anything about me, or my family, and its none of your business anyway."

"Bit of a touchy subject for you?"

"That's putting it lightly."

"Well then we won't talk about it anymore. We have quite a walk ahead of us, and it would be better if we didn't fight the whole way and wake everyone up within a mile of us."

Draco nodded his agreement.

"But I am sorry I brought it up. I was just angry. I have no thought filter when I'm angry, things just fly out, and I can't take them back. It gets me in an awful lot of trouble with Mum."

Draco chuckled. "So I've noticed. Things like petrifying innocent Quidditch players?"

"That's one example. I bat-bogeyed Neville for sneaking up on me in the common room once"

"I'd like to have seen that one. Though I can't imagine that klutz 'sneaking' anywhere. Didn't he cause an explosion or trip over his own feet or something?"

"He didn't mean to sneak up on me. I was reading, and I kind of zone out when I read. A giant troll could have snuck up on me and I wouldn't have noticed. But yes, he did actually trip over a rug. That's what made me come to, and he was in the dark so I had no idea who it was, so I hexed him. Better safe than sorry. But it took him a while to act normal around me again."

Draco laughed as they walked through the castle door.

"So besides hexing innocents and reading, what do you do? Anything normal? You're looking crazier every minute"

"Well, when you have 6 brothers you have to learn to defend yourself! Actually, I do play Quidditch with them often. Harry comes over often, and they needed another person to even the teams out, so they threw me on a broom. Next thing you know, I'm playing Chaser every match, and kicking their arses. They won't let me go out for the Gryffindor team though. Ickle Ginny might get her bones broken." At this, she rolled her eyes.

"That's pretty impressive. I'm an only child, so I spend most of my time by myself, or sitting in on one of mother's social dinners. She wants me to get my name out there and make an impression on the right kind of people. Well, _her_ kind of people, anyway. During the summers, though, she hires a trainer for me, and he lives on the grounds so I can play pretty much whenever I want, outside of regular training sessions every morning."

"That must be… nice."

"Lonely is more like it. You can't play Quidditch with two people, especially when one of them is being paid to let you win."

"Well if you weren't a Malfoy, and a Slytherin, and a know-it-all git I _might_ invite you to play with us."

"And if you weren't a Weasley, and a Gryffindor, and barking mad on top of that, I _might_ accept."

They both laughed until they heard the meow of Mrs. Norris, Filch's cat.

"We better get going, if I get detention I won't be able to play in this week's game." Draco took a closer to Ginny, and she had to back into the cold stone wall to avoid contact with him. He placed his hand on the wall, trapping her, and stared hard at her for a moment. She wondered what he was thinking. Her heart was pumping so hard she was sure he could hear it. He leaned in close to her face, stopping centimeters away from her ear.

"Don't get yourself caught at a Slytherin practice, Weasley. You don't know how dangerous they can be."

And with that, he was gone.


	3. Fire and Ice

00:29

Fire and Ice

Draco had a hard time focusing on anything other than Ginny that week. During their walk back to the castle, she had let down part of the impenetrable wall she always threw up whenever he came around, and he was able to see her as a person, instead of just another freckled, impoverished Weasley. Under the watchful eye of his Death Eater father, Draco had grown up learning to look at people by their rank instead of finding out who they really were inside. Until now, the Weasleys had been nothing more than a poor band of misfit blood traitors. He taunted and tortured the two youngest Weasleys when the opportunity presented itself, but he had never given any of them (or anyone outside of his close-knit Slytherin circle, for that matter) anything more than a passing thought on how best to intimidate them. But now, he could see that the youngest Weasley possessed a sharp wit and an even sharper tongue, along with a vibrant energy and contagious sense of humor.

Everything about Ginny radiated warmth and vivacity; she was fire. Whenever Draco closed his eyes now, he could see a swirling mane of flaming red hair and the way her intense brown eyes had melted into tender pools of amber when she spoke of her family. When her temper arose, she could emit a verbal inferno that made the nastiest Hungarian Horntail look like Puff the Magic Dragon. He could almost smell her intoxicating honey, cinnamon and soap fragrance, and he often conjured the image of the blush that rose to her freckled cheeks whenever he delivered his warning to her that night. He could tell that his proximity had surprised her, but she never gave any sign of fearing him, or even of being nervous. In fact, he had not yet seen her lose her nerve over anything at all, even being caught by an older Slytherin who held a grudge against her family. This girl had more backbone than most of his teammates, and was extremely attractive to boot. He was in trouble if he didn't watch himself.

Every day he had to force himself not to look to the Gryffindor table. During meals, he concentrated only on his food, and he kept his eyes trained on his feet as he walked to each class. He had to rid himself of this curiosity before it destroyed him. He had been involved with girls before, too many times to count, but they were always the ones who did the pining, he just sat around until they got up the nerve to talk to him. Then, he lured them in, shagged them, and got rid of them as quickly as possible. Girls were no more than a commodity, and Draco was rich in this particular asset. He had a feeling that if he tried to romance Ginny, he would be on the receiving end of a Bat Bogey Hex just like Neville, except that it would be far from accidental. But, if he could manage to get under her robes, it would most likely satiate his curiosity and put an end to all of this nonsense. After all, he was probably only interested in her because she so obviously despised him. Draco loved a challenge more than anything, and this particular challenge could potentially offer enormous physical benefits. He was reminded of the Muggle adage, "Red on the head, fire in the bed," and could not refrain from smiling at the prospect of hearing Ginny Weasley scream his name.

As luck would have it, the day after he decided to conquer Ginny Weasley, he happened upon her in the library. He had just finished up a particularly grueling Potions essay when he turned the corner to see her perched on tiptoe atop a precariously balanced stack of books. She appeared to be reaching for a book that had fallen over on the top shelf, and she was concentrating extremely hard. Draco leaned up against the wall and watched her struggle for a few more minutes, during which she added more books to her impromptu ladder, before he broke the silence.

"You know, these wands we're required to have? They make things outside of the normal realm of physical possibility possible for the witch or wizard who masters them." Draco emphasized each syllable as if Ginny didn't understand English. "For instance, instead of building a tower and risking injury, you could have just used 'Accio.' _Most_ students learn that in first year."

Ginny clumsily dismounted and rolled her eyes at the lanky blonde, who now reached up, effortlessly, and grabbed the book she had been trying to reach.

"Well, although you _sound_ very knowledgeable, if one examined the situation a little more closely, it could be noted that since the book had fallen on its side, I had no way of knowing the title. And, as I'm sure you're aware, using "Accio Book" in the Hogwarts library would cause an avalanche. Now, if you'll excuse me, Malfoy, I really must be going."

With that, Ginny snatched the large volume out of his hands and smiled sweetly as she sauntered out of the library, leaving Draco alone with his disbelief.

Well that had been a disaster, Ginny thought as she hurried down the dark corridor in the direction of Gryffindor tower. The heavy tome that she had gone to such lengths to retrieve was nothing more than a Rune dictionary. Exhaustion was always an immediate side effect of a run-in with Draco. She wanted nothing more than to crawl into her bed and forget everything about him, but the conversation they'd just had kept replaying in her mind. At least she had gotten the last word.

If she hadn't been so busy watching the instant replay in her head, she might have noticed the pale figure hiding behind a suit of armor. As she passed his hiding place, Draco stuck one designer clad foot out to trip her. He gave her a cocky grin as he leaned back against the wall to take her in. Even sprawled on the floor, she was beautiful.

"What was that for, you Neanderthal!"

"You do know that calling someone a Neanderthal is a compliment, right? They developed strong communication skills, learned to use tools, and exhibited social behaviors. Some people today can't even claim as much. Now wipe that stupid look off your face and get back to your common room. Its after curfew, and I am a prefect."

Draco sauntered away, leaving Ginny on the floor, jaw dropped. Oh great. Not only was he rich, attractive and funny, but now he was intelligent too. Some people just caught all the breaks. She gathered her books and followed Draco without having made a conscious decision to do so.


	4. Do I look like a house elf to you?

Why did his mouth take on a life of its own when that cheeky little vixen was around? He'd had a nice smooth speech worked out, but her bloody smart mouth made him retaliate out of sheer reflex. There was no way he was going to get under her robes if he kept this up.

As if answering his thoughts, Ginny called out to him from several paces behind. When he turned, he found her standing in the middle of the corridor, hand on hip. God, those hips…

"Come with me Malfoy. And if you get me in detention, I'll tell everyone you're gay." Ginny smiled as she turned on her heel and started skipping in the direction of the kitchens. Draco wanted to wipe that smug look off of her face, but instead, he mutely did exactly as he was told. What was the world coming to?

Draco had never been inside the kitchens at Hogwarts before, and he told Ginny as much.

"I have some pull with the house elves. I convinced Hermione they all had clothes, so that she'd stop knitting those dreadful little hats. Once they knew that I was the reason they didn't have to tiptoe around for fear of picking up clothes, they let me come and go as I please."

"Can you blame them? I couldn't tell whether those lumps of yarn were meant to go on your head or your ass."

Ginny giggled as she summoned a large mixing bowl, assorted containers of goop, and an intimidating large wooden spoon.

"Don't look at me like that. Haven't you ever seen anyone cook before?" She had meant the question to be rhetorical, but the look on Draco's face told her that she had been right on target about his kitchen naivety.

"You've got to be kidding me. You've honestly never seen anyone cook before?" Draco shifted his feet uncomfortably, and she couldn't help but laugh at him.

"You up for a little breakfast?"

Draco's head snapped up.

"Are you crazy? Its after midnight, and you're cooking? Breakfast?"

"Breakfast is better at night. I don't know who came up with the notion that eggs were for mornings only, but they're missing out. Grab that bowl and crack a half dozen eggs while I melt this butter, please."

Draco grumbled something about not being a house elf, but nevertheless, he rolled up his sleeves and began concentrating on how best to extract the yolk from the fragile shells. Ginny noticed his hesitance, and with a sigh, came to his culinary rescue. She patiently showed him how to tap the eggshells on the counter, measure out the milk, and add a pinch of flour for fluffiness. As she stirred the concoction, she instructed him on buttering toast properly. When she turned her back to pour the eggs into the skillet, he stuck both of his hands in the bowl of flour and called her name. When she turned, he covered her freckled face in flour. Her face was such a disoriented mix of amusement and annoyance that Draco forgot that he should probably run from her. As he doubled over laughing, the redhead dumped the entire bowl of flour over his head. Before long, the entire kitchen was covered in flour, and they were both rolling around on the floor laughing. Ginny managed to gain her self-control in time to salvage the eggs, and they sat down in their snowy mess and ate.

"I haven't done that in a while. My brother Charlie and I used to have flour fights all the time, but he's not home much now."

"Messes aren't tolerated in my house. Mum would have a stroke just looking at this place."

"No messes? Ever? No playing in the mud, or finger painting, even when you were a kid?"

"Nope. The ice queen firmly believes that dirt will kill you. Immediately."

"Wow. No wonder you're so mean. I mean… well… that came out all wrong. I just meant you have a lot of pent-up mischief in your system."

"Oh I made plenty of mischief" Draco replied with a smirk. "I just kept clean while I was at it."

They exchanged stories of childhood troublemaking as they cleaned up their mess, which kept them laughing too hard to notice how much time had passed. When Ginny finally realized that it was past 3, Draco offered to escort her back to her common room.

"If you get caught out of bed with a prefect, you're a lot less likely to get into trouble. I'll just say I found you sleepwalking or something."

"My my. If I didn't know any better, I'd say that was an offer of kindness, Draco. Thoughtfulness is very unbecoming for a Slytherin. You'll have to steal candy from children for months before you get your reputation back!"

"I'm glad you think so, because stealing candy from children just happens to be one of my favorite pastimes."

As they reached the Fat Lady's portrait, Draco pinned Ginny to the wall for the second time that week. How did he manage to keep doing that? As he leaned closer to her, his crisp masculine scent stripped her of her ability to form coherent thoughts. He caught her eyes with his and held them before wiping a streak of flour from her cheek with his thumb, and then moving a stray hair out of her face. His touch was light, and her skin tingled where his hand had been. She would not have guessed that he was capable of such tenderness.

"I'll be patrolling again two nights from now, and I think I might just have some business to attend to in the Astronomy tower around midnight. I have it on good authority that a certain redhead might just be out of bed after hours. Is that possible, Weaslette?"

Ginny was nearly incapacitated by the closeness of his face, and the unfamiliar look in his strange silver eyes, but she somehow managed a small nod.

"And if you ever try to lie to anyone about my sexual preferences, I'll just have to let them know that you're angry because I won't sleep with you." Draco pulled back and winked at her, a cocky grin replacing the soft look from moments before. As he walked away, Ginny couldn't stop herself from staring at his lean back and muscular shoulders. How the hell was she supposed to fall asleep after that?


	5. Wonderful Tonight

As Draco waited for Ginny, who was now a full three and a half minutes late, he noted, he surveyed the magic, no pun intended, that he had worked on the astronomy tower. He stood against the wall, arms folded, and checked all of his bases. The top room of the tower was bathed in the light of several dozen vanilla scented candles, the radiance of which was supplemented by the glow of the moon shining through the transparent ceiling. Soft music was playing, and a scarlet blanket was spread across the floor, covered in pillows and surrounded by more candles. Every flat surface had been draped in ivory satin and sprinkled with red rose petals. If this didn't take her guard down, he might just have to give it up, and Draco never gave anything up.

Just when he was starting to really get impatient, Ginny burst through the door, breathless. She was wearing muggle jeans that fit her snugly in all the right places, and a fitted tee shirt of some band he'd never heard of. Her hair fell loose around her face, and it suited her much better than the ponytail she wore during the day. Her eyes were bright, and she was still gasping for air as she spat out the explanation his stance seemed to be demanding from her.

"I know I'm late, but Filch's cat almost saw me. I had to hide in the Room of Requirement." Ginny looked around for the first time since she had arrived. She couldn't believe the amount of effort Draco must have put into this. The astronomy tower had been completely transformed. He did this for her?

"Draco? Draco… what is this?"

Draco looked hurt. His shoulders sagged and he unleashed the world's most dangerous weapon on her: puppy dog eyes.

"You don't like it?"

Ginny wasn't sure how to respond. She'd never seen Draco act so vulnerable before. For all the times he had made fun of her growing up, she should take this soft spot and step on it. Hard. She sighed, knowing she couldn't do such a thing when he'd obviously put so much work into this setup.

"Of course I like it, its beautiful. I was just wondering why, I guess."

"Why not?" he quipped. His cocky grin returned as he led her to the pallet and helped her sit down. Her eyes lit up as he revealed a bowl of strawberries and chocolate dipping sauce he'd hidden behind one of the larger pillows. She giggled and reached for one, and he smacked her hand away.

"Tonight, you don't lift a finger. You showed me how much 'fun' it was to get your hands dirty, so now I'm going to show you the perks of living in the lap of luxury." As he was making this little speech, he had been removing the top from one of the strawberries. Now, he dipped it into the milky chocolate and brought it up to the level of her lips. Ginny hesitated, and for a moment he wasn't sure she was going to bite. Then, she closed her eyes, leaned forward, and opened her mouth.

Sheesh. You'd think the girl was the queen of Sheba. After feeding Ginny a few dozen strawberries in this silent manner, he decided she was more accustomed to this whole being waited on thing than he'd originally guessed. When he told her as much, she laughed.

"I've been telling myself I deserved this for years now. You think when it gets here, I'm going to say no or something?"

Ginny leaned back onto her elbows and stretched her legs out in front of her, crossing her ankles. She winked at Draco, closed her eyes, and tilted her head back, signaling to Draco that she was ready for more strawberries. He continued waiting on her hand and foot, each second making him feel more and more like a house elf, until the bowl of strawberries was empty. Ginny had reclined all the way back into the pillows, and her eyes were still closed. She looked utterly at ease, and Draco noticed that her hair was the same shade as the vermillion throw, though far more luxurious in texture.

Draco summoned all of his courage and leaned down to where Ginny lay. From this distance, he could make out every freckle on her face, and breathe in her cinnamon aroma. Ginny chose this moment to open her eyes.

"What are you doing, hovering over me like that? Were you about to…. What were you thinking? What am I thinking? Why did you even bring me here?" She was crying now. "What is this, some kind of bet you made with your Slytherin buddies? Do you get a prize for shagging Gryffindors? Wouldn't they just looooove to hear about that! Well that Gryffindor won't be Ginny Weasley!"

She stormed out the room, leaving Draco sitting on the floor in shock. He had brought her here to seduce her, yes, that much was true. But when he'd seen her lying there, beautiful in her innocence, something had come over him. He had really wanted to kiss her, and not for the selfish, despicable reasons she had listed. Was it possible that he was falling for her?

A/N: I know its short, but I had to get this up before I started Algebra homework :/ Enjoy, and remember: reviews are love!


End file.
